


My Days Already Seem Brighter

by immortalbanner



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Alyssa had already disappointed her mother, disappointing her more just seemed like the rational next step.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 43





	My Days Already Seem Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I recently listened to the soundtrack of the Prom and I just had to write something for these two since I adore them so much. Just something quick. I don't typically write things like this so I hope you enjoy!

Alyssa walked into the tattoo parlour with nothing but a purpose. There was still pink dye on her forehead from the very bad she’d done earlier that day. She probably should’ve worn a hat over her blotchy dye job. It was too late to turn away now. 

She walked right up to the front counter where a girl was sitting. She glanced up from her phone. “Hi.”

“Do you do walk ins?” 

The girl stared at her before answering. “We do. Do you know what you want?” 

She nodded. “I want a lily on my shoulder blade?” 

The girl picked up a clipboard. “I’ll see who’s free. Just fill this out.” She set the clipboard on the table and proceeded into a back room Alyssa had to guess was a staffroom. 

Alyssa filled out the form which was mostly questions around allergies and health conditions. 

She’d waited for maybe ten minutes by the time someone came. When Alyssa saw her, she felt herself freeze up. 

The girl was really pretty. She was white with blondish hair that was clearly dyed with thick glasses. A couple tattoos sprinkled her arms. 

“Hey, you wanted a tattoo?” she asked. 

Alyssa stood up maybe a little too quickly, trying not to smile big. “Yes! I’m Alyssa.”

The girl smiled at her, almost looking endeared. “I’m Emma. I was told you want a lily? Do you have any reference pictures so I have an idea of what you want?” 

She nodded. “I do. I drew something myself.” She pulled out her phone to show her the drawing. She’d drawn it a long time ago, knowing that once she was finally ready to get a tattoo, that was what she’d get. 

Emma looked at the picture. “Okay, do you want it to look exactly like that or do you want me to do a version of that?”

“Maybe a better version of it,” she said and gave her a sheepish smile. 

Emma nodded. “I’ll go work on it.” She stood up and Alyssa watched her as she walked away. 

Alyssa tried to not focus too much on how pretty she was. 

She waited on her phone for about fifteen minutes before Emma came back with a smile on her face. 

“Okay, do you like this?” Emma asked. 

Alyssa leaned over and smiled when she saw it. “It’s perfect.” 

Emma left to get the stencil ready and when she came back, she guided her to her station and Alyssa laid down on her stomach. After she checked the stencil in the mirror and was happy, Emma began to work. 

“I like your hair,” Emma said randomly. 

Alyssa stopped herself from laughing as she felt the tattoo gun on her shoulder blade again. “I did it myself, it’s probably obvious.”

“No, I think you did good.” 

Alyssa smiled to herself. “It was on a whim.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“I guess. I was mad because I came out to my mom and it didn’t go all that well.”

She felt the tattoo gun pull away from her shoulder blade. “Oh. Uh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she muttered, realising she probably shouldn’t be oversharing to her tattoo artist. “I don’t live at home. It’s her problem, not mine.”

A beat passed. “I had to live with my grandma when I came out. Unlike my parents, she loves the gays.”

Alyssa laughed as she heard the smile in her voice. “At least there’s that.”

“Yeah.” And she felt the tattoo gun back on her shoulder blade. 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the time. Emma said a few things to her coworkers but that was it. 

Alyssa knew telling her mom she was a lesbian wouldn’t go well at all. It was a given. Her mom had set herself up in her head as this perfect, pristine, girl next door. The girl who would be head cheerleader and marry the quarterback or whatever straight people romanticised. 

It was kind of nice Emma lent and ear. 

Really, she’d always wanted to do things like dye her hair and get tattoos. They just weren’t what her mother had wanted. She felt like a vice grip on her most of the time. Doing the things she’d so desperately wanted to do gave her the smallest adrenaline rush. 

After forty five minutes, Emma said, “And, done.”

Alyssa gave a sigh of relief. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as she’d thought it would. She’d have to remember that if she ever got any more tattoos. 

She stood up and looked at the tattoo in the mirror.

It was gorgeous. The colour was vibrant and it was just so masterfully done. Even from her position she could see all the small details Emma had put into it. 

“I love it,” she said. 

Emma smiled. “I’m glad.”

After Emma got some plastic on it, lectured her on aftercare, and she paid, Alyssa realised she kind of didn’t want to leave. She kind of really liked this girl Emma. 

“Hey, uh, before I go. Could I… get your number.”

At that, Emma’s face turned bright red. She still smiled at her. “Oh thank god, I was way too nervous to ask you.” 

Alyssa laughed as Emma wrote down her number on a slip of paper. 

She left the tattoo parlour feeling exactly how she’d hoped this would make her feel.


End file.
